


Don't Leave Me Alone

by WildXenomorph



Series: Heroes Chaos [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Feels, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, fear of being alone, for once takumi is not getting comforted, kiran getting comforted, kiran is stressed, kiran needs a hug, light mentions of abuse/abandonment, probably really ooc, this is also really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildXenomorph/pseuds/WildXenomorph
Summary: Kiran doesn't want to return home and be separated from all her new friends. Luckily her boyfriend comes to comfort her.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here, so sorry if things are messed up!!! I hope you enjoy!

It was quiet, the only sound came from Feh, softly cooing in her sleep. Kiran sat there, on the steps in the main hall of the castle, and sighed. She should be sleeping, preparing for the next batch of heroes she would be summoning tomorrow. She couldn’t, though. Something was eating away at her, hanging over her all day.  
“Kiran, is that you?”  
Kiran’s head jerked up to look to the huge door, partially opened. A figure slipped through, gently closing it again.  
“Oh uh, yeah,” she replied, once she recognized the approaching dark silhouette as Takumi.  
“What are you doing up so late? Don’t you have a summoning session tomorrow?” Her companion asked, as he sat on the step beside her.  
“I do, I just can’t sleep…” Kiran trailed off.  
“Something is bothering you, I can tell. You’ve been off all day.”  
“What?! Nothing’s bothering me, I’m fine!!”  
“I won’t force you to talk about it, just know I’ll be here to listen.”  
“I just… I’m worried about what will happen once this war is over,” Kiran murmured, “I don’t want to go home, there’s nothing but pain there. But you and the other heroes are going to leave, and I’ll be left all alone.”  
To Kiran’s surprise, Takumi gently pulled her into a hug.  
“Oh Kiran, I won’t leave you. We could go back to Hoshido together, or I could remain here in Askr with you,” he murmured gently into her ear. Tears began sliding down Kiran’s cheeks, and Takumi gently wiped them away.  
“Thank you, Takumi. I love you more than words can describe. I–“  
“Shh. I love you too.”


End file.
